Beautiful
by LoliverLova24
Summary: A loliver valentines day oneshot!


Ah Valentines Day. The day were you get a present from your true love, or you give one and its all romantic and lovey dovey. And then you kiss and it's a fairytale ending as they melt into each others arms. Well I never had this happen to me. Yea sure, I've gotten ones in elementary school with the Power Puff girls on it or Scooby Doo. But never something like a rose or a box of chocolates. I walk into school seeing other girls carrying flowers and big sparkly cards that say 'Be Mine'.

'Hey Lilly!" Miley, my second best friend says as she runs up to me all smiley.

"Hi." I say in a monotone voice.

"Lilly how can you be so gloomy on such a romantic day?" she says in a dreamy voice at the end.

"Well it's not like I've ever gotten anything on this so called wonderful day." I say but realize Miley is no longer listening. She's on a different planet. She's starring at Seth Randal. She's been crushing on him since 9th grade began. He's the captain of the basket ball team. "Miley, Miley you're drooling!" I yelled. And to think I did that when I liked Jake.

"Wah. O, ew!" she screamed as she wiped her drool off.

"Tired to warn ya." I said smirking. I knew she had it bad for Seth.

"OMG! Lilly, Seth coming over here!" she whisper screamed. I decided to let her talk to him without me there. And even though we are friends I know she was glad she could have her moment with him. As I walked to my locker I saw Oliver, my very best friend, leaning against it. Once he saw me coming he gave me a huge grin. I gave him one back. Oliver could make me smile all the time. It's just his thing.

"Hey Lils. Happy Valentines day." he said as I came near my locker. I sighed.

"Not happy. Just Valentines Day. I say opening my locker. I looked at Oliver; his smile had faded into a frown.

"Why no happy?" he said as I closed my locker and began walking to homeroom. I never told anyone that it bugged me I never had a real valentine.

"It's nothing." I said but I already knew what he was gonna say.

"Lils you know anything you have to say means something to me." He says and puts his hand around my shoulders. I just sigh and lean on him as we walk. He kisses the top of my head and whispers "You mean a lot to me."

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Now here I sit on the beach. Miley told me at lunch that Seth gave her a white rose and asked her to be his valentine. She said yes, of course so now they're spending this night together watching movies at his house alone. Sweet and simple, just the way Miley likes it. I don't even know what Oliver's up to. Probably romancing some chick. A chick that he's to good for. He doesn't think so but I sure do. Oliver's so wonderful. He only deserves the best girlfriend. He's so sweet, caring, comforting, cute, and…..perfect.

" Lils? Is that you?" I hear the voice of who I think I just found out I've loved all this time. Wow he's got good timing.

"Yes, it's just me." I reply looking at the ocean. The ocean always calmed me. He comes over and sits next to me.

"Lils I know something's been bothering you today. Please tell me." He says and takes my hands and forces me to look him in the eye. I don't even try to say 'nothings been bothering me' because he knows that's a huge lie. It's time to tell the only person in the world I trust with my life.

"Oliver Valentine's day has never been good for me. I have never had a true valentine. Someone who's always gonna be there. Someone to hold hands with at a scary movie. Someone to cry to. Someone who I can go to in my sweats, hair messy, makeup ruined, eyes red form crying and the first thing he says is 'Baby you're beautiful' and means it. I want someone for once in my life to love me for me!" I'm crying now. Oliver tilts my chin up and looks at me, really looks at me.

"Lils don't you know I love you? I always have been there for you. I've been there when you cried. I've seen you at your worst and still thought you were the most beautiful person alive." He says "Lils I love you. Will you be my valentine?" I'm crying lightly still as he wipes my tears away. How could I have been so blind all this time? He was right there. He always was and ….. always will be.

"You can be my valentine." I choke out and he leans in and kisses me with the love we've always shared. Maybe Valentines Day isn't so bad after all.

**There you have it! Happy Valentines Day! Rock on**


End file.
